Cut Straight to the Heart
by lookingtoland
Summary: Fluff. Colette and Dean spend some time together before a flight to Greece and have a close shave. Literally. One shot. Set between 1x09 and 1x10.


**Cut Straight to the Heart**

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fanfic. It was meant to be a drabble. Anyways, I'm not sure of Pan Am's rules of grooming for pilots, but just go with it and forgive any mistakes with the French. You would think I would know better for as long as I took it in school. Finally, hope everyone is having a Happy Holiday!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Heck the idea came from a soap opera I used to watch.

* * *

><p>Colette was singing something in French while she made breakfast. Her voice floating into the bathroom as Dean turned the water off. He stood and listened for awhile letting himself enjoy the melody. He had no idea what she was saying, but God it was beautiful. Grabbing the extra towel that was hanging on the rack, he pulled himself out of the shower. The entire room was filled with steam, he wiped down the mirror to give himself a look.<p>

"Huh, that's no good." He said to his reflection, looking at the stubble that was gracing his face. He hadn't shaved in awhile. With a week in between flights he just didn't see the need, especially when he could be spending his time with Colette. The crew was flying to Athens in a couple hours though and there was no way he could get on the plane without shaving. It wasn't just the ladies that went through rigorous checks, as a Pan Am pilot he had to look neat and professional. He was the Captain no less.

Dean opened the door to the bathroom and yelled out into the apartment, "Hey Colette!"

She came running to the door wearing the shirt Dean had worn to dinner last night. He felt his knees give a little and he leaned against the door jamb to help him stand.

"Oui." He seemed to be in some sort of daze. He was looking at her, but he just stood there with this silly expression on his face. "Dean?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uhhh, yeah. I was...I was thinking that I might... go back to my place after breakfast."

"What? Why...why would you do that?" She tried to hide the slight worry in her voice.

"Well, I didn't bring my razor with me and you know the trouble I'll be in if I come in like this," motioning to his face. "I'll be back in time to pick you up for our flight."

She giggled slightly, "There's nothing wrong with your face." She touched his cheek lightly and leaned in for a small, sweet kiss. It wasn't nearly enough for Dean. "See."

Dean couldn't help the smile that always managed to creep up when he was around Colette. His hands found her hips and he pulled her in towards him. Her arms instinctively found his shoulders and wrapped around his neck, her hands playing with his still damp hair at the nape.

"You may find it funny, but the higher ups won't let me fly like this."

"It's a shame. I quite like you with some facial hair."

He smiled, "I think I'm starting to look like a beatnik, but if you like it I'll keep that in mind."

He pulled her in for another kiss, which quickly deepened with Dean toying with the buttons on her shirt, or rather his shirt. He smirked at the thought, quickly reaching the last button. Not even bothering to take the shirt off, one hand landed on her stomach and did a slow sweep making its way up to the edge of her bra. The other hand wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer than she thought possible. Colette's own hands that had been circling the towel wrapped low on Dean's hips made their way up his chest, shoulders and neck. Finally, landing on his cheeks. His very stubbly cheeks. Remembering what started this in the first place, she reluctantly pulled away.

"Dean," she half moaned. It didn't help that his hands were still rubbing her hips under her shirt. "Dean," she said again, this time with more resolve.

He had that dazed look on his face again.

"Colette." It came out barely above a whisper. He took a deep breath and shook his head trying to focus. "Yeah."

"Stay here," she said. Pulling his hands off her hips and finally separating from him, she ran off to the bedroom.

"Wha...What? Where else would I go? Where are you going?" he sputtered after her retreating figure.

When she returned the shirt that Dean had worked so hard to get open had been done up and she had her hands behind her back.

"What do you have there?"

She pulled a small wooden box from behind her back. She was smiling at him, her whole face glowing. It was a brilliant idea. Now he wouldn't have to leave and they could spend the rest of the day in bed making love.

He smiled back at her, but was still confused, "What is it?"

She laughed slightly opening the box. It was a gorgeous, old shaving kit. Inside among other things, there was a beautiful straight-edged razor with a pearl handle. Dean picked it up carefully. The letters "AV" were engraved on the handle, he ran his thumb across the marking before placing it back in the box.

"It belonged to my father. Alexandre Valois. It was a present from my mother." She lifted a compartment in the kit and took out a very old looking piece of paper. "See," she said unfolding it delicately as though it might suddenly disappear in her hands. She read the note to Dean.

_Pour mon cher Alexandre,_  
><em>Sache que je t'aime maintenant et je t'aimerai toujours.<em>  
><em>Nadine<em>

"It's one of the few things left I have from either of my parents."

They had been spending a lot of time together since they first kissed in Miami and had grown even closer after that whole scene at his parents' farm, but the subject of her own parents was not something that Colette liked to speak of.

"Colette... "

"You don't have to say anything Dean, there's nothing to say. I barely remember them."

"Just because you can't remember them, doesn't mean you don't miss them."

She sighed wistfully. The fingers of her right hand were tracing the edges of the box, her eyes looking anywhere but Dean.

He brought his hand to her chin gently tilting upward, waiting until their eyes met. "Hey, why don't you help me out with this? I've never used a straight-edge on myself before, I might cut an ear off or something."

Her lips turned up a fraction, but just enough for Dean to notice. He took her hands pulling her into the bathroom behind him.

"You sit here," he said, taking her hips and lifting her up onto the countertop of the sink. "And I'll stand here." He pushed lightly on her knees making just enough space for him to stand between her legs.

She leaned in for a quick peck before taking the can of shaving cream and giving it a small shake in one hand, squeezing a small amount into the other. Colette massaged the foam over his face, almost a caress over his cheeks down to his chin. One hand finally took hold of his chin, tilting it for a better angle, the other holding the razor bringing it to Dean's face carefully. Dean's own hands had managed to find Colette's calves and were slowly making their way up to her thighs.

"If you keep doing that, you really will lose an ear. You're distracting me."

"Well hurry it up, will ya? I'm getting antsy with you sitting in front of me like that."

He grinned devilishly.

* * *

><p>"Where have you two been? Cutting it a little close, aren't ya?" asked Ted.<p>

Maggie gave them with a knowing look, her eyebrow raised.

"Umm yeah, that's why we should get going," said Dean, almost an order. He waited until everyone was on their way before turning to Colette. "Dinner, tonight? I know this great place right by the Acropolis. We can do some sightseeing first."

"It's a date," she beamed at him before taking off toward the plane.

Dean chuckled to himself. This was going to be a great trip.


End file.
